Aladdin and Alibaba
Aladdin and Alibaba (アラジンとアリババ, Arajin to Aribaba) is the 1st Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 1st Night overall. Summary Aladdin meets Alibaba, who explain his ambitions to become rich by clearing dungeons. The two team up to take on Qishan's Dungeon. Synopsis In the flashback of the story, Aladdin was seen collapsing on his knees, saying he would rather die than to be trapped in the place forever. He asked Ugo what he is. Ugo refused to answer his question, but added that he could grant Aladdin any wish he wants, such as attaining immortality. Soon later, in the storyline, Alibaba was loading goods for Budel, which his dream of capturing a Dungeon was revealed. When Alibaba was about to load the goods, he found a young boy feasting on watermelons, which he soon introduced himself as Aladdin. When Budel found Aladdin feasting on the watermelons, he demanded Alibaba to work until he has compensated for the loss of the watermelons. Later that night, when Aladdin asked about Dungeons, Alibaba explained it as mysterious ruins that appeared all over the world fourteen years ago, where those who capture it gain both fame and power, which he included that the reward also has a Metal Vessel with a Djinn in it, which Aladdin was looking for. The next day when Aladdin was traveling with Alibaba, they bumped into a girl which later was revealed to be a slave. Aladdin freed her, but people showed disapproving expressions, which Alibaba said that it's not a good thing to do as it means stealing a slave, which also happened to be Budel's. Budel later threatened Alibaba that if he doesn't compensate for his loss, he would make Alibaba into a slave, and started to abuse the girl. However, Aladdin stopped him with his flute, which spread arms and attacked Budel. This made Alibaba and the crowd shocked. Alibaba asked Aladdin about the flute, which Aladdin introduced it as Ugo, a Djinn. Fascinated by Aladdin's flute, he sends Aladdin to a hostel. Budel's superior, Jamil, knew about the incident and gave Budel a job to transport wine and slaves. In the hostel, Aladdin revealed his aim, which is to fulfill his promise to Ugo that he would search for a Djinn Metal Vessel. Budel found Alibaba, which he threatened Alibaba whether to work for Budel for life or die, which made Aladdin work for Budel. Later, they found the girl encaged which was later revealed that she would be transferred to the mines. On their journey, a Desert Hyacinth was seen attacking the cargo. While helping Budel with carrying the wine, Alibaba saw a girl falling down from the cliff which was saved by the girl they met earlier and both of them ended up falling into the cliff. Alibaba, worried about them, punched Budel for just worrying about the wine and went to save them from being eaten by the Hyacinth. Aladdin later tried to help Alibaba in his rescue by summoning his Djinn. However, Alibaba changed placed with the two of them in the process. When he was drowning, Aladdin saved him and Jamil saw what happened and grinned. Aladdin later went away with Alibaba, which Aladdin requested Alibaba to be his friend, which Alibaba agreed to. Alibaba and Aladdin then set off to the Dungeon. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic ''Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *'Scene Alterations:' **Instead of Sahsa and Leila meeting Aladdin in the watermelon cart (manga version), Alibaba is the one who discovers him. **In the anime, Alibaba travels with a group of slaves. Compared to the manga, he travels with a caravan. **Morgiana did not appear in the manga version, so all her actions including being attacked by the hyacinth are anime exclusive. **Locations: In the manga, Aladdin groped Budel's breasts on the caravan cart. Whereas in the anime, Aladdin groped Budel outside the watermelon cart shortly after meeting Alibaba. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dungeon Arc